spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Of Ozikini Bottom (Mcboy973)
The film starts in Bikini Bottom SpongeBob comes in Sandys treedome with Gary and then he remembers to go to work. Sandy then goes to the Krusty Krab and she was upset. Mr Krabs made Sandy better for $5.Sandy then gives Mr Krabs the money and Mr Krabs helped Sandy make a portal to an unknowned area and there was a twister. Sandy made her treedome go into the and the portal by accident and then she goes into another portal and Gary went inside but leaving Mr Krabs and SpongeBob out of the portal then they go back to work And then Karen(Plankton's computer wife zaps Mrs Puff with a ray and then the ray) transforms Mrs Puff into a cackling witch flying on The Flying Dutchmans Ship. Sandy then crashes her treedome in Munchkini Bottom in the world of Ozkini Bottom. Then Sandy sees SpongeBob, the Good Worlok of the North, and the Munchkins, welcome her as a heroine because the house has landed on and squished Plankton the Wicked mastermind and destroys leaving only his computer wives feet. Then it transforms into rollerskates. then Mrs Puff the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives to claim the magic Iron Rollerskates that used to be Karens's feet. SpongeBob transfers them off to Sandy's feet instead. Mrs Puff swears revenge on Sandy and Gary. SpongeBob tells Sandy to follow the yellow restaurant Tables to the Krusty Krab, where the Wizard of Ozkini Bottom might be able to help her get back home. On her way to the Emeraldkini Bottom, Sandy then meets and befriends Patrick the Scarecrow who wants a brain, Squidward the Tin Woodman who desires a heart, and Mermaid Man who is dressed up as a lion who needs courage. Their faces resemble her friends, which Sandy notices. They join Sandy to ask the Wizard for their respective consciously declared quality: brain, heart, and courage. After encountering the Witch who attempts to deter them from reaching their destination, they finally reach the Emeraldkini bottom Inside, after being initially rejected, they are permitted to see the Wizard (appearing to them in the form of a large head surrounded by Krabby Patty) who agrees to grant their wishes when they bring him the Witch of the West's broom. On their quest to the Witch's castle, the group make through their way through the Haunted Forest whilst the Witch continues to view their progress through a crystal ball. She then sends her flying monkeys to ambush the four and capture Sandy and Gary. At the castle, the Witch again fails to get the slippers off of Sandy due to a magical barrier, and remembers that Dorothy first has to be killed. Toto then escapes and leads her friends to the castle. After getting three Guards naked and steals their uniforms, they march inside and free her, but the Witch and her guards eventually trap them. After Patrick drops a chandelier onto the Winkies, the group is chased across the battlements, before being trapped on both sides. The Witch then sets fire to Patrick the Scarecrow, and Dorothy instinctively splashes a nearby bucket of water onto the flames; the Witch is also hit by it and turns back into Mrs Puff. The guards unexpectedly rejoice now that she is back to normal, and they give Sandy the charred broom in gratitude. Back at the Emeraldkini Bottom, the Wizard refuses to grant their wishes at that time, and Gary exposes the "Wizard" as a normal middle-aged man (who resembles Mr Krabs ) that has been operating and controlling the wizard; he admits to being a humbug and a bad wizard. Nonetheless, he grants their wishes by giving the Patrick a computer, Mermaid Man super brave powers, and the Squidward a claranet, and that is enough to convince themselves that what they sought has been achieved. He then prepares to get Sandy home in his hot air balloon, but as Gary runs away to chase a worm, Sandy follows, and it leaves without her. SpongeBob soon arrives and tells her that she can still return home by tapping her heels together three times and repeating, "There's no place like home."7 After bidding a tearful goodbye to her friends, Sandy returns" home, coming to consciousness on her bed surrounded by her Friends, Mr Krabs and then gives Gary back to SpongeBob. Category:Films Category:AW10 Category:2014